Sugar High
by Lakeshine
Summary: The Team is getting overwhelmed by a never ending amount of goons. They manage to hide for the time being but without a plan how will they get out? Luckily Wally has a plan... that involves Robin. CRACK- FIC and slight Spitfire... has turned into a multi chapter
1. The Only Way

**Ok this is definitely a crack fic through and through. Anyway I hope you guys like it and it gives you a laugh! Also has a dash of Spitfire**

**Disclaimer****~ Young Justice does not belong to me. End. Of. Story.**

**The Only Way**

**Kid Flash's POV**

"Guys we need a new plan if we want to win this!" Robin yells kicking another man unconscious as two more replace the downed goon. I knock my own goon back and take a quick breather, knowing the bird was right. We were getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of goons. No one had sustained any injures yet but it was only a matter of time, there was a strange energy force blocking Miss. M's telekinesis and telepathy and some kryptonite weakening SB. Kal had lost his water bearers, some random goon kicking them away at the start of the fight, and Arty was out of arrows.

"Team Robin is right we need to regroup and come up with a plan!" Kaldur orders. I punch away a few more guards and zoom away towards the entrance Artemis, Superboy, and Miss.M are already out here and we are soon joined by Kaldur. That just left Robin. I turn back to see him fending of goons and prepare to dash out and help. "Kid wait he will tell us if he requires assistance" Kaldur orders holding out a hand to stop me. I nod and let up as Robin launches his grappling hook upwards, and speeds away with a cackle, swinging towards us. He flips of the line neatly landing in front of me, giving me a wide smile. He spins and throws something at the ground engulfing us in smoke.

"Come on guys that was my last smoke bomb and it won't last forever!" he calls dashing in front of us. I shrug and follow him, the rest of the Team at my heels. He skids to a stop and takes a sharp turn leading us into an old office. We all run into the office and Robin shuts and locks the door behind us. "So any ideas because they'll find us soon and that door, won't stop them for long." he says. We all turn to our leader hoping he had some idea of what we should do. But our hopes are crushed as he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry my friends but my plan has already failed, does anyone else have an idea?" Kaldur asks looking at us. We all glance at each other and I notice that my earlier observation was wrong. The Team was littered in bruises and scratches, including myself, and we were all exhausted and I was running on empty food wise.

"Um we could retreat?" M'Gann asks in a small voice, snapping me out of my daze. We all turn to Robin to see is this was a possibility. But the youngest here was shaking his head as he looked at his wrist computer.

"Sorry Miss, M retreats a no go, they blocked all of the exits." Robin informs up taping a few more things before the holo- screen disappears. "However if I create a diversion at the front exit I could lure all the guards to my location and allow time for you guys to escape." I open my mouth to protest but Artemis beats me to it.

"No way Robin, you can't take all of those men! They would kill you!" the archer exclaims waving her arms for emphasis.

"I'll be fine Arty, I'm not called 'Robin, the Boy Wonder' for nothing you know!" he replies trying to reassure us. It doesn't work.

"Robin we will use you're plan as an absolute _last_ resort, does anyone else have an idea's that don't include a sacrifice?" Kaldur looks at us, trying to find a way out. I'm about to shake my head when an idea begins to form. It was a longshot and dangerous but could get all of us out alive AND complete the mission. I lean forward and whisper the idea in Robin's ear.

"What KF! No way! Remember what happened last time?!" The bird exclaims his masked eyes widening. I look at him solemnly.

"It is the only way Rob, besides last time wasn't SO bad..." I reply.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT SO BAD?! You and RA were hanging upside over a shark pool last time!" he whispers fiercely as the team exclaims worried looks.

"Well yeah but that was a lot more and we had kinda asked for it." I reply "Come on Rob it's the only way"

"Fine" the Bird mutters "but all of the aftermath is you're fault." I grin and the rest of the team exchanges horrified looks.

"Okay lets set the plan into to action" I say reaching for the food compartment on my suit.

"Wait! What's going on?" Artemis asks.

"Sorry Arty no time to explain" I reply pulling out my emergency chocolate and handing it to Robin. He holds it like it was poison before taking a small bite. This is soon followed by another and another. He is soon bouncing in place, with half of the chocolate bar still in his hands as the team watched with dumbfounded expressions. Just then the guards break down the door.

"Don't worry he's got this." I tell them and sure enough the sugar high Robin had already knocked out all of the goons. He dashes over to Artemis and M'gann and grabs their hands.

"Come on princesses we need to get you out before they come back and try to steal more of the precious chocolate!" he yells running off. The two girls are pulled along with him confusion evident on their faces. Conner and Kaldur give each other confused looks but I dash off leaving them no choice to follow. We follow the crazed bird into the hallway where more men were waiting. "Get behind I'll fend them off!" Robin yells. He dives at their feet and knocks them over like bowling pins. He then takes out his chocolate bar and waves it in front of their faces "You'll never get the royal chocolate!" He yells proceeding to whack them unconscious with it. "Let's go!" he yells jumping on the last one's head, knocking him out. I follow first and the others come behind, less enthusiastically.

"What is going on?!" Artemis yells and Robin literally bounces off the walls in front of us taking out every guard in the way.

"Sugar High!" I yell back gleefully jumping over one of the downed guards.

"But when he eats cookies he seems just fine!" Conner yells as a guard is thrown towards him.

"Chocolate affects him more, and he's tired too, this is what happens!" I yell back as we arrive in the main room we had been fighting before. I skid to a stop as Robin engages the guards.

"You shall never get my chocolate!" He screams flipping about, almost faster than the eye could see.

"Note to self... Never, ever give Robin chocolate!" Artemis mutters and she and the others watch Robin wide eyed, mouths agape, as he flips and twists taking out each guard with ease and a... unique style. The Boy Wonder had stolen someone's shoes and was wielding them like swords, bashing them over the goons head. More goons pour in and with a quick glance to Aqualad this time we join with Robin taking out a couple guards ourselves. Soon Robin had taken down most of the guards and had started jumping in front of us taking over our criminals. I step away as my best bud jumps over to me and the man i was fighting and does a handstand on the man's head. The man reaches up to grab the Bird but my friend flips off and twists kicking the man. He grabs the front of the man's shirt and slams him against the wall.

"I will tell you this once and only once" Robin growls in his Batman voice. The man looks as if he's going to pee his pants, and the rest of the Team wanders over, having finished off everyone else. "Stay away from my chocolate" Robin growls dead serious. The man looked dumbfounded and Robin slams him against the wall again. "Got it?" he growls dangerously. The man eyes widen and he nods vigorously. Robin drops him to the ground and knocks him out with a smug smile. He then plops to the and finishes off his chocolate bar with a smile. Meanwhile the Team is staring at him open mouthed, with shocked expressions. Artemis glances around taking in all the downed goons.

"Did he just...?"

"Yep"

"Because you gave him...?

"Yep"

"Wow"

"Yep" We turn back to the bird who was now up again and playing in the rafters. "So uh Kal we going to get what we came for or not?" I ask the Atlantian.

"Uh yeah, Miss. Martian, Superboy, and I will go retrieve it, Kid Flash and Artemis, you two are to stay with Robin and uh... make sure nothing happens." Aqualad orders walking away to find the captured Amazo parts. Arty and I gaze up at the crazed bird as he jumps from rafter to rafter stuck in his own imaginary world. I turn to the archer.

"So... what are we supposed to do while Robin wears himself out?" I ask. She turns to face me, so I notice just how close we were actually standing.

"Uh I don't..." She starts when I'm suddenly pushed from behind and into Artemis.

"Kiss the princess!" Robin yells as I trip forward my lips meeting hers... My eyes meet her,both sets widening and I pull back after a few seconds.

"Uh that never happened" I say over the cackling of the bird.

"Agreed" Artemis nods still frozen as the cackling stops. I look over to Robin who was now sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"Owwww what just happened?" he moaned. Neither of us respond still to shocked by our kiss "Why do you two look like you've been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar?" he asks tilting his head quizzically The rest of the Team runs in with Miss. M levitating the Amazo parts. I vaguely realize they must have deactivated the machine that prevented her from using her powers.

"Robin have you returned to normal?" Kaldur asks the bird.

"Ugh I think so..." Robin replies standing up and looking around. "Did I do all of this?" he asks

"Wait... so you don't remember anything?" Artemis asks breaking out of her daze and turning away from me.

"It's all fuzzy... I think I remembering you and..." Robin says before I race over and clamp my hand over his mouth.

"I'm sure whatever it is you think you remember Rob it was warped thanks to the sugar" I tell him releasing my hand.

"Yeah sure KF..." he mutters nearly falling over. "Ugh I hate sugar rushes..."

"It's alright dude let's get you to the Mountain" I say draping his arm over my shoulder and walking out to the Bio- Ship.

**BREAKLINE**

We stand before Batman on the following day, me and Artemis as far away from each other as possible.

"The Team preformed adequately and adapted well to the situation. However I have one question... why was one of the men caught muttering something about 'crazy birds and chocolate'?" Batman asks looking at us all. We exchange looks and burst out laughing never answering the Bats question. The Batman looks confused for the first time in his life, I'm sure and he walks away leaving us on the floor laughing.

**Lol that was fun to write and I hope you liked! So please tell me what you think and check out my other stories... and most importantly**

**REVIEW**

**(also I don't plan on adding to this but if someone gives me an idea I really like I might add to it)**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Shark Tank

**Well since you guys enjoyed chapter 1 so much I decided to continue! Thanks yous to Potter4me and CatLover2906 for giving me more ideas and thanks to all who reviewed or favorited! Without yous guys I would never have bothered to make this continue. This was inspired by at CatLover2906 who said she would love to see the shark tank thing mentioned in the last chapter so... here it is….**

**Notes... this is at night at Ollie's mansion. Roy is 16, Wally is 13, and Dick is 11**

**Disclaimer~ look at the first chapter if ya really want too know**

**Shark Tank**

**Roy's POV**

I look at the two boy's standing at the door. There was an urgent League mission and Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, and all of the other Leagues were needed. To make things worst Alfred was in England visiting family, leaving me with a hyperactive 13 year old speedster, and an 11 year old ninja boy. This was going to be fun.

"Well come on in Wally and… Dick?" I look around widely for the young acrobat who had disappeared. Just as I start to panic I hear a familiar cackle and suddenly the youngest hero was perched on my head. He balances precariously on my head and looks down at me, his dark hair falling from his face and reaching to the ground as his dark blue eyes stared into mine.

"So Roy whatcha got planed tonight?" the young boy asks.

"Um I was thinking a movie and some snacks?" I say uncertainly.

"Sure!" the bird chirps back flipping off my head and landing directly behind me. "Lets go!" he says dashing off into the mansion. Wally zips past me and follows the little bird. I sigh and shut the door already planning my revenge on Ollie. I did _not_agree to this. I follow the two younger kids who were sitting on the couch munching on all the sugary snacks. I flip on the movie, Austin Powers, and plop down in an armchair. I start to munch on some popcorn, my eyes trained on the screen. I daze off not really paying attention and by the time I snap out of it the movie was over. I stretch and look over to the couch to see Wally had fallen asleep and Dick...crap. I run over to my fellow red head and shake him awake.

"Wally! Where's Dick?" I ask shaking him awake.

"Hmmm what oh Dick..." Wally says sleepily "Uncle Barry said something... something about not giving him sugar..." the speedster mutters

"Wait not giving him sugar! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"I practically scream. The 13 year old opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by a creepy cackle.

"Oh crap..." I mutter looking around widely for the source. I soon locate Dick as he flies towards me, from the rafters. He had a domino mask, from who knows wear, on and a bar of chocolate. To top of his look he had on a fake mustache, again no clue how he got it, and his utility belt was slung diagonally across his chest. He lands in front of me and gives me a crazy grin, before swiping my feet out from under me. I rub the back of my head and sit up as Dick handsprings away and I approach his cautiously "Dick... give me the chocolate..." I say like I was talking to a wild animal.

"No stay away!" Dick yells. I exchange a look with Wally and we both charge the raven haired boy. He smirks and jumps over us with ease, turning and throwing a pellet on the ground at our feet, while putting on a gas mask...

"Crap..." I mutter as I begin to feel woozy... "Knockout gas" I manage before I fade into oblivion.

***BREAKLINE***

I groan and open my eyes. My head was pounding, and I look around soon seeing why. Wally and I were tied upside down and back to back, in a place that was definitely not Ollie's mansion. All around I appear to see fish...? Where was I? I advert my gaze towards and have to refrain myself from screaming. We were dangled over a tank of sharks and Robin was nowhere to be seen. I take a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart and forget about the ferocious animals below me. Dick wouldn't let us be shark food.. I hope... and there was no point in fretting over the sharks now, no I should find out where I am first. I once again look around this time scanning for clues of my location and soon spot a sign labeled 'Star City Aquarium' showing all of the exhibits. Ok now I knew where I was but how did I get here? Just then Wally decides he was going to wake up and screams when he realizes the sharks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the younger red head screams, thrashing about and elbowing me in the back.

"OW Wally chill, thrashing about isn't going to help" I order.

"But Roy, we are dangling over a SHARK TANK! Like Austin!" he yells in horror.

"Austin?" I ask until it hits me "Oh I get it... I'm never letting Dick watch Austin Powers again" I mutter glancing around for the sugar high bird. Dick doesn't disappoint and steps out from the shadows where he had been hiding. "Dick let us down!" I yell at the younger boy who gives me a glare.

"But you'll try and steal my precious!" he replies stroking the chocolate bar in his hand like it was worth a million dollars.

"I promise we won't!" I reply trying to convince him but there is suddenly a creak as the door to the aquarium opens again. Dick puts a finger to his lips and blends back into the shadows. I look towards the entrance and see Penguin... wait why is Penguin in Star city?

"Hmmm now where is that Galapagos penguin?" the Gotham villain asks. I would have face palmed if I hadn't been tied up. Of course Penguin would be after the super rare Galapagos PENGUIN this Aquarium was temporarily taking care of. The villain looks around and finally spots me and Wally giving us a funny look. "What are you two idiots doing?' he asks like we wanted to be suspended over hungry sharks.

"Hanging around want to join us?" Wally yells sarcastically earning a small smile from the shadows.

"No that's quite alright I much rather get my penguin" Penguin responds as if Wally was serious.

"I don't think so Penguin!" Robin suddenly yells stepping out of the shadows, playing with his fake moustache.

"Boy Wonder?" Penguin squawks turning to face Dick.

"One and Only" Dick replies "and I know why you're here, you want my chocolate!"

"What?!" Penguin asks and Dick throws a batarang at him.

"AHHHH" the villain yells diving out of the way. "Fine Boy Blunder you can either stop me or save these random civilians" Penguin says pointing his umbrella at us and firing. It hits the rope holding us up and we begin to fall.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Wally and I scream but right before we hit the water, Dick catches us and puts us back on solid ground and unties us.

"Guys I need you too do something" Dick says deadly serious. "Keep this safe" he says pushing his chocolate bar into my hands.

"Er okay?" I say and he runs off in pursuit of Penguin. "Wally lets go change real quick, run back to the manor and grab our suits" I order the speedster who nods and disappears in a swoosh of wind. I run outside to wait for him and the speedster is soon back. We both change real quick and run back in but we were too late.

"Help me!" Penguin yells taking our spot over the shark tank.

"Um no we're good." Wally says zooming over to Dick. "Dude you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Dick replies rubbing his head. "Just a few questions...why does my head hurt so much and why am I wearing a fake moustache?" the Boy Wonder asks, ripping of the 'stache'.

"Yay you're back!" Wally says hugging Dick happily.

"Um where did I go?"

'Wellyouseewekindagaveyouwayt oomuchsugarthentriedtotakeit awaysoyouknockedusoutandsome howgotushereanddangledusover thesharktankthenPenguintried tokillusbutyousaveduslastsen tenseandgaveRoyyou'rechocolatesoweranoutandIran backtoGreenarrow'smansiontograbouruniformssow ecouldcomehelpbutbythetimeIg otbackandwechangedyouhadalre adytakenPenguindownsoherewea renow" Wally says in a jumble causing Dick to wince and put his hands to his head in pain. "So long story short we are never, ever letting you have sugar, ever again!" the speedster says as we walk back outside, leaving Penguin to be found in the morning.

"I see so how did we get to the Aquarium?" Dick asks directing the question at me.

"Well I was hoping you could tell us that since we were both unconscious." I tell him, trying to think on how we should get home. Dick rummages around in his utility belt, still slung across his body and pulls out a pair of keys.

"Um I think I found how we got here..." he says tossing me the keys. I press the unlock button and Ollie's Rolls Royce blinks from its parking spot.

"Dude you drove Ollie's favorite car?!" I exclaim.

"What I was like insane I didn't mean to, besides its not like I crashed! I'm a very good driver." Dick responds pulling of his mask and the belt. I quickly pull off my Speedy suit, which I had thrown on over my regular clothes as Wally does the same.

"Yeah I just want to know how you didn't get pulled over..." I mutter walking over to the car and sitting in the driver's seat, despite being underage. It was late anyway and if the police didn't notice and practically high 11 year old who's small for his age, they aren't going to notice a 15 year old who looks older than he is. The two younger boys jump in the back and I pull out of the parking lot and begin the drive back to the manor, being sure to stay under the speed limit just barely so not to draw attention to us. I soon pull up outside of the house and glance back to see Dick and Wally had fallen asleep in the back seat, using each other as pillows. I hold in a chuckle and pull out my phone, snapping a few pictures for blackmail purposes before nudging them awake.

"Who, what, where, why, when?" Dick asks sitting up abruptly as Wally comes too much slower.

"5 more minutes mom" the younger red head groans as he opens his eyes.

"Come on guys let's get you inside" I say jumping out of the car and heading to the house. The two younger boys follow and sit on the couch. I smile and turn off the lights, going to go to my room to sleep.

"Wait Roy! Can you sit with us until we fall asleep?" Dick's voice calls and I can see his puppy dog eyes through the darkness. I sigh and sit in between the boys, flicking on the TV and turning the volume down low. They both smile at me and curl up again. I start to grow drowsy, and give in falling asleep on the couch...

**Well I hoped you all liked! I was going to add a bit more to the end but after multiple tries I couldn't get it just right so I left it here... anyway I hope you all liked! Also feel free to send me any ideas you want to see and I'll do my best add it :D**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	3. Important notice

**Hey guys sorry this isnt an actual update I have a question...**

**I'm doing a Halloween themed chapter for this story for Potter4me and I need some help with figuring out how the Team should be dressed for Halloween... so please give me any and all ideas here are the members and any small ideas I have**

**M'Gann- A fairy or Ariel maybe**

**Conner- A GHOST DONE WITH A BEDSHEET CUZ HE'S LAZY lol just kidding any other ideas are welcome**

**Wally- A monkey to annoy SB maybe...**

**Aqualad-...**

**Robin-...**

**Rocket-...**

**Zatanna-...**

**Artemis- Maybe she was dared (by KF or Rob) to dress up as Artemis the greek goddess XD**

**Red Arrow- maybe he was dragged along not sure... this is after they find out he's a clone...**

**Anyway please give me any and all ideas (even for ones I already have a slight idea for) because I cant update until I get some thx**


	4. Costumes

**Hey all I'm back :D This one is for Potter4me (who needs an account so I can PM them (hint hint) :P ) I hope you all enjoy and thanks for all of the reviews and help with the costumes I tried to use a bunch of you're ideas! I got most of these descriptions from pics online by the way but it won't let me post the links... AND CANON COUPLES!**

**Oh also I'm going to have Robin revel his secret ID for this just so it's easier, I mean the Team has been together for over a year so its about time I may pretend this never happened for later chapters I don't know...**

**Disclaimer~ YJ is sooooo not mine thanks yous verrrrrrry much for reminding me**

**Costumes**

**Miss Martian's POV**

"When is everyone going to get here?" I ask excitedly. I was so excited, this year the entire team was going to come to the Halloween party at Happy Harbor High! I was dressed as a zombie cheerleader, wearing a dull and slightly ripped (for effect not in any bad spots) black and red costume with matching pom poms. I had made my skin a light gray and my hair had black highlights in it for the night. Conner was dressed as a ghost, a simple bed sheet thrown over his head and holes for his eyes cut out.

"I don't know Megan hopefully soon" Conner responds unenthusiastically But I didn't care because Artemis had just walked in, I fly over to her.

"Wow Artemis you look great!" I exclaim giving her a hug. The archer was dressed as Alice in Wonderland with white boots that had black buttons along the side and that stopped just before reaching the knees. Her dress stopped mid thigh and was mostly blue with a strip of black and white diagonal strips. There was a white section in the middle with black buttons along the side. She also had a black ribbon tied in a bow around her waist, long black loves to her elbows and a black bow headband in her curly blond hair,which she had left down.

"Thanks M'Gann you too" she responds hugging me back. I smile and separate as Wally walks in. His stops, spotting Artemis, and his jaw nearly hits the ground. Artemis turns and spots him, letting out a laugh at his expression.

"Close you're mouth Baywatch, you might attract flies" Artemis teases sashaying over to her boyfriend. She uses a finger to close his mouth and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Duhhhh Babe you look amazing" Wally stammers breaking out of his trance.

"You don't look so bad yourself Baywatch"Artemis teases punching his arm lightly. The red head was dressed in a plain black t-shirt with a superman symbol. He had on a black wig and I blush as I realize he was dressed as Superboy. "You know how much I've always loved black hair" Artemis teases ruffling his hair. Conner grunts and I smile at him, I could he didn't appreciate Wally's costume but before he can confront the speedster Kaldur walks in.

"Hello my friends, where are the rest of the Team?" the Atlantean asks. He was dressed in a long black robe, with a red underside. There was a lion and the word _Gryffindor _engraved on the top corner of the robe. He was also carrying a fake wand and had a yellow and red striped tie on. **(1)**

"Dude really Harry Potter?" Wally teases.

"What they are a series of very good books" Kaldur responds looking away from wally.

"They're not here yet Kal, oh wait looks like Rocket has arrived." Conner replies to Kaldur's earlier as the team's newest addition walks in. I can see Kaldur's eyes widen, and I hide a chuckle. Rocket was wearing a maid's costume a black and white, strapless dress that stopped mid thigh, with a black choker around her neck. She had a frilly white headdress and matching bracelets.

"Damn girl nice costume" Artemis remarks giving the girl a smirk.

"Thanks Arty you too" Rocket replies looking at Kaldur giving him a mischievous smile. "What do you think Kal?" she asks walking towards him.

"Er you look nice Raquel" he says uncertainly his eyes still widened. Rocket chuckles and winks at Artemis and I.

"Thanks Fish Boy" Rocket teases giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ohhhhh what did I miss?" Zatanna asks walking in. I laugh at her costume everyone joining in.

"Zee totally loving the outfit" Artemis says in between laughs.

"Thanks Arty loving yours too" Zatanna says with a smirk.

"Does Rob know?" Wally asks.

"Nope" Zatanna say with a laugh "But I'm totally rocking this suit" she says doing a twirl, her cape fluttering around her. She had one of Robin's suits on but modified to fit a girl's body. "Look I'm Robin, Girl Wonder!" she says doing a flip.

"Nice Zatanna but how did ya get the suit?" Rocket asks leaning on Kaldur's shoulder.

"Magic" the magician replies cheekily, leaning up against the wall while readjusting her domino mask. "and with another quick spell I made so it would fit better." she says.

"Nice job Zee" comes a voice, and the Boy Wonder himself drops down from the ceiling next to her. "Must say that suit looks totally whelming on you" he says. The youngest member was dressed as a ninja, clad entirely in black. He had two fake swords in sheaths, criss crossed on his back and a domino mask covering his eyes along with black fabric covering the rest of his face.

"Thanks Wonder Boy" Zatanna replies giving him a quick kiss.

"EWWWWW" I suddenly hear two other voices say. I and the rest of the Team, except look around widely wondering who had said that. The Boy Wonder merely lets out a sigh and shakes his head.

"Jason! Tim! Come meet the team!" Robin yells out. Suddenly two boys drop from the ceiling. The smaller of the two lands on Robin, who catches him with ease. Wally however wasn't so lucky as the larger of the two lands on him, knocking him to the floor before running over to Robin. The boys looked just like Robin, except younger, and the taller of the two was almost as tall as the Boy Wonder. "Team meet my little brothers Jason," he points to the taller of the two. "and Tim" he says gesturing to the one perched on his shoulders. The two boys were dressed just like Robin in ninja suits, except without the domino masks.

"Awwwww Robin you have siblings!" I exclaim flying over.

"Well sorta we're adopted..." Robin says rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Dude! I thought the Bat said we couldn't meet you're little sibs until we knew you're secret identity " Wally says. Everyone's head snaps to the speedster.

"Wait you knew Robin's identity?" Conner exclaims glaring at the red head. Wally holds up his hands nervously.

"What no?" Wally says dashing behind his girlfriend, who steps to the side so Wally runs into a wall. We all laugh.

"Yes Wally knows my secret ID" Robin says when the laughter dies down. " and Bats did say you guys couldn't meet these guys until you know my secret identity so..."

"Oh my gosh Dick can you just remove the damn mask already?" Jason says jumping on the older boy's shoulders next to the smallest of the three. Robin gives him a small glare.

"Jay what did we tell you about swearing" he scolds. The younger boy smirks as the smallest boy sits on Robin's head and removes his mask.

"Yes I got it!" the boy yells and they both jump off Robin's shoulders and dash over to Wally, their older brother's mask in their hands. I just stare in shock, who were these kids?

"Well so much for that" Robin mutters turning to face us and unwrapping his face (from the ninja garb).

"Oh my gosh I know you! You're that annoying freshmen from school! Dick Grayson!" Artemis exclaims letting out a laugh.

"Told you we would laugh about this someday Arty" Robin says his newly reveled dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Wait you're Dick Grayson?" Zatanna exclaims. "I knew you looked familiar..." she says. Robin just flashes her a dazzlingly smile.

"You little troll!" Artemis exclaims going to slap him playfully, but Robin, or Dick, dodges with ease. Then his 'little brothers' tackle the archer to the ground.

"Leave our bro alone" one of them says until Robin pulls them off.

"Boys easy she's my friend" he says. Jason sticks his tongue out at him causing Robin to roll his eyes. "Anyway back to introductions. As I said I'm really Dick Grayson and these are my adopted little bros Jason Todd and Tim Drake."

"Hi I'm Miss. Martain also known as M'Gann but you can call me Megan." I say. "And this is Superboy but you can call him Conner" I say dragging my boy friend over to the 3 Bats.

"Hi" he grunts. Tim, I think hides behind Robin as the other one boy looks up at Conner.

"I'm Artemis" says the disgruntled archer as she picks herself up from the ground and dusts herself off. "Just Artemis"

"I'm Raquel aka Rocket and this is Kaldur or Aqualad" Rocket says walking towards the growing group around the 3 ninjas.

"We already know Wally so who's the pretty girl you were kissing Dick?" Jason asks, Tim still hiding behind Robin, I just can't get used to thinking of him by any other name. Robin blushes.

"That's Zatanna... Zee where did you go?" Robin says looking around.

"Hey guys look what the cat dragged in" Zatanna suddenly says from the entrance, leading in Red Arrow.

"ROY!" Jason yells running over to the archer. "Dick said you weren't coming!" the young boy complains. The red headed archer was dressed in a black suit with a black tie and sunglasses looking like a guy from Men in Black. "And I'm totally digging the shades"

"Hi Jason and someone blackmailed me" Red Arrow says ignoring the kid as he climbed onto his shoulders and glaring at Wally who smirks. He then turns his gaze to the unmasked Boy Winder"So Dick you finally told the team your ID?" Robin just nods and looks around at us, recovering his face with the black fabric. Tim jumps onto his shoulders and wraps his arms around his neck.

"Well we might as well get to the party, Bats left me in charge of these two as he deals with some world threat with the rest of the League" Robin says ignoring the kid perched on his shoulders.

"Yay let's go!" I say zipping out of the room, the Team plus three at my heels.

**(1)** **Kaldur reads alot and I could totally see him into the Harry Potter books with there magical elements and such so yes he is a fanboy :P**

**Okay this is going to go over multiple chapters because this one was really long for almost nothing happening... anyway please tell me what you thought about the costume descriptions :D Oh and please**

**REVIEW (any length is totally okay lol) **

**(P.S Tim is 9 and Jason is 12)**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
